Winchestertale
by whovianmidget
Summary: Sam and Dean have a case- six human children have gone missing and all leads go to Mt. Ebott. While investigating, they managed to get themselves trapped underground, along with Castiel and a human child named Frisk. Team Free Will is introduced to a crazy world they never thought possible, and realize that FIGHTing is not the only option.


Chapter 1- Once upon a time...

"Why did we have to come ally the way up here" Dean groaned, sitting on a nearby boulder.

Sam sighed. "Dean, we're here for a case. All the leads come here."

Dean rolled his eyes. "There isn't any proof that this is a case," he argued, pulling out his water and taking a sip. "There was no reason to climb a freaking mountain."

Sam turned to look at his brother, annoyed. "Six children, all from the ages 8-12, have come to this mountain and disappeared. Sounds like a case to me. Besides, we've done more for less."

"Yeah, but we've never hiked up a mountain. I don't know about you, but-" Sam cut off Dean's rant with a "shh!" and Dean, confused and a little annoyed at Sam's interruption, was about to talk again, but then he heard the sound of someone walking towards the brothers.

Dean stopped, and pulled out his angel blade. This might be a case after all.

Further down the mountain, someone appeared. Dean sighed in relief at the sight of a small child, not a demon, walking up the mountain. They hadn't noticed the Winchesters yet, and eventually walked right past the two hunters.

Sam started following the kid. Dean frowned. "Where are you going?" He questioned, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"A kid is walking alone up a mountain. They might be lost." he turned to look at his brother. "This is the seventh child to come up here. We cant let them become like the other six. Come on."

Dean sighed, but obliged. His brother had a point. They followed the child further up the mountain. Eventually, the child stopped, and Dean nearly had a heart attack.

The kid stopped right in front of a gigantic hole leading straight down the mountain, going down for what seemed like miles. Dean watched in horror as the kid started to jump, and instincts took over. He tried to grab them before they jumped.

But it was too late.

The kid was already midair by the time he reached them. He tried to lean over and catch the kid, but he lost balance. Now both him and the kid were falling.

Sam watched Dean try to save the child, and couldn't help but feel pride for his brother. But that pride immediately turned to panic when he saw Dean start falling. He ran to the hole to see that Dean was gone.

Crap..

Well, now he had to get down there to make sure that his brother was still alive. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he closed his eyes.

"Cas," He prayed, "Dean and I need your help. We are at Mount Ebott, which is in a city called XXXX. Please hurry-" he suddenly heard a whoosh, and he saw Castiel standing in front of him.

"Hello Sam," He said in his mostly monotone voice. "Where's Dean?" Sam had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Cas and Dean had a more 'Profound bond' according to Cas. It was pretty rare for Cas to actually answer Sam's prayers.

Sam motioned to the hole behind him. "Down there. That's why I called you. He fell in trying to save a kid, so I need your help to get him out. If he's alive that is."

Cas nodded. "Alright then." And with that, he lifted two fingers to Sam's forehead, and the two disappeared underground.

Dean landed with a thud, and pain shot through his body. Groning, he looked to his side. The kid was laying there, unmoving. Panicked, Dean reached out and looked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief. The kid was alive.

Looking around, he saw that they were laying in a cavern, right on top of a bed of golden flowers. In the distance, he could see an oddly shaped door. Before he could question what a door was doing underground, he heard a whoosh behind him. Turning around, he saw Sammy and Cas standing there.

"Hey Cas," he said, and Cas nodded a hello. Dean motioned to the unconscious kid laying on the ground. "Do you think you could heal them?"

"Yes," Castiel started, walking over to the child. Kneeling down, he pressed a hand against their chest, and suddenly the kid jumped into a sitting position. Looking at the three strangers must have surprised them a lot, because they immediately stood up and started running to the door.

"Hey, kid!" Dean yelled, grabbing their arm. "It's ok, we're going to get you out of here. Cas?" he turned back at his friend. "Can you use your Angel magic crap to get us out of here?"

"Wait!" the kid shouted, but cas had already started teleporting.

But…

Nothing happened.

"Cas?" Sam asked, a little worried.

"I can't," Cas said, looking confused. "Something is trapping me here. I won't be able to teleport us out.

Dean grumbled in annoyance. "Great." He looked at the door, wondering just what lie ahead for them. "Looks like were going the long way out."


End file.
